Matchmakers and Mistletoes
by evildictatoroftaste
Summary: Damon and Bonnie have a plan and they will put into action at the Christmas Eve party. Will their plan work? Stefan/Caroline. Bonnie/Damon/Alaric friendship. AU. Just a Christmas one-shot.


_**A/N:** This my present to all TVD fans and the Stefan/Caroline shippers! This story is AU, you'll see Alaric/Damon/Bonnie friendship and mentions of Matt/Bonnie, Tyler/Elena and Damon/Alaric! I hope you like it, I tried to write something cute and fluffy but still with a bit of drama! :) _

_**Disclaimer:** As always I don't own anything! :( Sadly TVD and the characters are not mine! :/_

* * *

><p><strong>Matchmakers and Mistletoes – TVD Christmas Story<strong>

"What are you two doing?" Elena asked as she approached the table where Damon and Bonnie were sitting.

Bonnie and Damon looked up at her and just smiled "Nothing"

"You're hiding something" Elena said "You've been really mysterious lately"

"You're paranoid, Elena" Damon said and focused on Alaric who was behind Elena. "Hey Rick, have a drink with us"

Elena glared at Damon, she hated being ignored, luckily for her Tyler had just arrived at the grill and she smiled at him, "Ty! You're here" she said in an overexcited voice and kissed him soundly, when they pulled apart she looked at Damon to see if he was angry or jealous but he wasn't even looking at her. She huffed exasperatedly, grabbed Tyler's hand and dragged him to the table across the grill.

"Why does she keep doing that when she knows it doesn't affect me anymore?" Damon asked

"Because no one has ever rejected Elena" Alaric said "Anyway what are you two really up to?"

"We're planning the Christmas party" Bonnie smiled sweetly

"Why do I have a feeling you two have an evil plan behind it?"

"Because we are, you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't organize a Christmas party if I didn't had a plan behind it" Damon smirked "Don't worry it's not against you"

"Who are you plotting against then?"

"Vampire Barbie and her brooding ken" Damon smirked "We are sick of them drooling over each other and making puppy dog eyes and not doing anything about it"

"They have been single for way too long" Bonnie said "They deserve to be happy and we know they'll be happy if they are together"

"Okay then, I'm in"

"Really?" Damon arched an eyebrow "I'm doing in it because I'm sick of those two, witchy is doing it because they are her friends, what's your reason then?"

"I care about them" Alaric said and saw Damon raise his eyebrows ever further "…And I have nothing better to do"

"I knew it" Damon smirked "Anyway; the party will be at your house right witchy because Barbie practically lives in the boarding house and would know something is up, so would my baby bro"

"Yeah, I'll just invite them" Bonnie said "It's not even a party; it's just going to be you two, Caroline, Stefan, Matt and Me"

"You are not going to invite Elena, Tyler and Jeremy?" Alaric asked surprised

"Elena would flip and make a scene if she finds out what we're planning, Tyler is Caroline's ex-boyfriend and Jeremy… well we're not exactly friends after our break up, he hates me for dating Matt now" she explained sadly.

"The kid is just throwing a tantrum it will end soon, don't worry" Damon said and Alaric and Bonnie looked at him in complete shock "What?"

"You were sweet and comforted me" Bonnie explained still surprised

"The holidays do that to me, don't get used to it, witchy"

"I wouldn't dare" she smiled "Anyway, I got to go, I'm going shopping with Caroline… come by my house tomorrow at 4 pm to prepare everything for the party, I think two hours will be enough considering one of us is a vampire with super speed and strength"

"Yeah… we'll be there just on time" Damon said and she left them.

* * *

><p>Caroline was in the mall waiting for Bonnie to come as she looked at all the people making their Christmas shopping. "Christmas" Caroline sighed, her favorite time of the year, her favorite holiday but she always spent it alone. She had always wished he had someone she loved to spend the holiday with her but sadly all her boyfriends had broken up with her days before and she spent it alone and sad, she always covered it and put on her happy mask for everyone but in reality all she wanted to do was sit in her couch with a tube of ice cream while she watched movies all day long. She still wondered why it still was her favorite time of the year when she was always heartbroken but there were also good things about Christmas. She loved decorating the house and the tree, the Christmas shopping, Christmas parties, exchanging gifts and spending time with her friends and family.<p>

This year she was single again but she was going to enjoy this Christmas because even though she and Tyler broke up she wasn't depressed and didn't regret it. Yeah, it hurt to break up with him but they weren't really working and it was better to end it now than later when they had already hurt each other and their friendship vanished and they started hating the other. Right now their relationship was a really awkward but at least they were friends - or at least that's what she thought - and she didn't regret that.

"Care!" Bonnie said getting Caroline's attention "Where is your mind today?"

"I was just a little bit distracted, ready for shopping?" she smiled

"Yeah, as much as I'll ever be"

"Oh come you love shopping just as much as I do, you just don't want to admit it"

"Okay… I love shopping but I don't think anyone can love it as much as you do" she laughed as Caroline playfully slapped her arm "Ouch! Remember you're a vampire and you're stronger than me"

"Sorry" she smiled apologetically. "So you're still doing the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, who did you invite?"

"Just you, Damon, Stefan, Alaric and Matt"

"You didn't invite Tyler or Elena?" she didn't even bother ask about Jeremy, she knew their relationship wasn't the best right now.

"Do you really want to put Damon, Stefan and Elena in the same room?" Bonnie asked "And if Elena comes she'll bring Tyler just to make them jealous and things between you and Tyler are not exactly fine so I thought it was better to keep it simple and between friends, no dramas whatsoever"

"Okay" Caroline smiled "It's going to be great"

They shopped for about three hours, it was fun to hang out and chat like they used to do and gossip about mindless things. Just act like normal teenagers for a few hours was very relaxing and fun, they bought gifts for everyone they knew and their clothes for tomorrow, Bonnie helped her find the perfect dress, shoes and they even thought of the best way to make her hair and makeup.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday on Christmas Eve and Caroline was getting ready she loved her red and gold one-shoulder dress; it was casual but elegant at the same time and she matched it with her favorite pair of Louis Vuitton high heels. Her makeup was simple, just a bit of mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow to make her have smoky eyes and lipstick, her hair was down and curly and she loved the way she looked as she took a last glance in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect and left.<p>

"Okay, I think everything is perfect" Bonnie said "Stefan and Caroline will be here in any minute"

"Did you put the…?" Damon asked

"Yeah, they're in many places around the house but are hidden with magic so they won't try to dodge them, they'll appear when the both of them are standing behind them"

"Just them?"

"Yeah, just Stefan and Caroline, we don't want awkward situations where you and Matt or you and Rick end up under it" she said with a giggle as Alaric and Damon shared a look, no one needed to know about them yet so they just nodded and smiled at Bonnie who seemed oblivious about their silent interaction "And they can't move until they kiss"

"Good trick witchy"

"Thanks" she smiled and went to the couch where Matt was sitting. Minutes later Caroline arrived and Stefan arriver seconds after her. Everyone sat in the living room, Matt and Bonnie in one couch, Damon and Alaric in the one next to them and Caroline and Stefan in the last one. There was music in the background as they talked and laughed about old memories while they drank eggnog. It was something rather intimate and just what they needed, some time to relax and be with friends.

"I need more eggnog!" Caroline said standing up and making her way to the kitchen.

"Me too" Stefan said and followed her.

Bonnie looked at Damon who smirked and gave her a slight nod. "Hey Care" she called making Caroline turn around and ran into Stefan. They were standing behind the entrance between the living room and the hall. Bonnie looked at a point above them and smirked as she saw the mistletoe appear; Stefan and Caroline followed her gaze and saw a little mistletoe hanging above them.

"Umm… Baby bro, Barbie" Damon smirked "I believe it's a tradition"

"Yeah guys, you have to kiss" Bonnie said.

Stefan laughed shyly and Caroline giggled as she tried to glare to Damon and Bonnie, she knew they were planning something when Bonnie told her about the party and Damon helping her with it but she never thought this was their plan. They looked at each other not knowing what to do and then Stefan deposited their glasses in a table next to them and cupped her face with his hands; he started to lean in until their lips met in a gentle touch. They pulled back slightly and smiled before he captured her lips again, he kissed her softly, gently, their lips moving together in a sensual dance that soon intensified as she opened her mouth to grant him access; tongues moved together fighting for dominance. Her hands slid in his hair pulling him closer and he slipped his around her waist pulling her to him, forgetting about everyone else in the room.

Matt and Alaric cleared their throats as it appeared that they had forgotten about them and it didn't seem like they would stop anytime soon. They pulled apart panting even though they didn't really need to breath and smiled at each other. Caroline leaned and whispered in Stefan's ear quietly enough for him to listen but don't let Damon know what she was saying "Let's go to my house" Stefan nodded as Caroline took his hand and started walking towards the door.

"See you later guys" she called looking above her shoulder as Stefan pulled her for one more kiss "…Well maybe tomorrow" she laughed as they left Bonnie's house.

"Okay guys, your plan worked out perfectly" Alaric laughed.

"Of course it did" Damon smirked as Bonnie smiled excitedly and hugged Matt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: **So there it was a little Christmas story, I hope you liked it and Please review! That would be a great Christmas present for me! ;) Maybe I'll make a sequel for New Year but I'm not sure yet, it will depend on my inspiration and your reviews! :)_

_I hope each and everyone of you have an amazing Christmas day in company of your friends and family! I love you all, thank you so much for staying with me this year, reading my stories and reviewing, you guys are the best! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :) _


End file.
